


The Brander

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), New Tricks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Murder Mystery, Police, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: After causing a near Diplomatic crisis DSI Brienne of Tarth is sent to govern a new police unit the Unsolved Crime and Open case Squad, UCOS for short. Their first case being a group of unsolved serial murders from nearly a decade ago which has echoes into modern day when another victim is found. How will Brienne and her team including one supposedly corrupt DS Jaime Lannister who lost his respectable name in strange circumstances crack the case of The Brander and maybe find eachother too.The Game of Thrones/ASOIAF and New Tricks cross over that no one asked for.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Case Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is my new story and I hope you all enjoy it. This is very different from what I normally write so there will be no smut in this as i wanted to come away from that and write something more thrilling and heart raising. So he we are The Brander. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

A light spring wind came through an open window into Deputy Assistant Commissioner Selmy's office as a young woman walked in. 

' Deputy Assistant Commissioner Selmy you wanted to see me.' Detective Superintendent Brienne Tarth said shutting the door behind her. 

'Ah Detective Superintendent Tarth, please take a seat.' Barristan said ushering to an empty seat. 

Brienne sat down and Barristan offered her a coffee which she greatly appreciated. Once both had their coffees and were sat down in the plush leather seats Deputy Assistant Commissioner Selmy had in his office. Selmy chose to start with the conversation he intended rather quickly and abruptly. 

'Tarth, the reason I have bought you here today is I am moving you to another department. Lets say your quite frankly abortion of a raid with the knife crime squad the other day has caused a near diplomatic crisis in the Kings Landing MET which nearly reached the small council itself. You will remain a head of department but a new one. This is a punishment mind you. I am beginning an Unsolved Crime and Open Cases division. UCOS to give it an abbreviation and I want you to lead it. You will be given a full departmental budget but no current MET officers will be able to be your staff. You will choose from retired staff and one I have picked out already. You will have an officer to liaise in PC Podrick Payne. Your premises are in the basement and I look forward to working with you. 

'Thank you DAC Selmy. I promise not to let you down again.' Brienne said thankful that her skirmish with an undercover secret service personnel who was working deeply undercover in a drug cartel in Dorne hadn't lost her her job. 

Brienne left work and went home. She poured herself a large glass of red wine and called up her old DCI Catelyn Stark to work on her team. Catelyn quickly agreed with prior interests in wanting to track down the people who killed her husband Ned. This job being the fine opportunity to use police resources. 

Catelyn and Brienne met the next day in the office and went through a list of prospective associates. They whittled it down to one retired DI Jon Arryn. With the other two places filled with Jon and Cat Brienne suddenly saw someone come through the door. 

'DS Jaime Lannister. Here for the UCOS job.' The gorgeous yet visibly tortured man in front of her said.

'DSI Tarth, welcome you must be Selmys man.' Brienne asked, shaking his hand.

'Yeah that's me.' Jaime said as Cat and Jon came in with coffee and doughnuts. 

'What the hell is he doing here?' Cat asked, visibly distressed. 

'I could ask the same.' Jon said through gritted teeth. 

'This is DS Jaime Lannister. He's the fourth member of our team.' Brienne said with confusion. 

'Lannister or should I say Kingslayer is as bent as they come. Did you hear about what he did to Chief Commissioner Targaryen? He killed him with his own truncheon and got away with it.' Catelyn said, remembering her time as a young protage on that case. 

'That was never proved Cat. I didn't do it. Also long time no see Jon.' Jaime said with a smug grin that looked like it was hiding a secret. The tension was thick in the air. 

'Enough. You're worse than my god children.' Brienne said rubbing her temples. 

'Sorry DCI. ' Came from three separate mouths. 

'Thank you. Right we must get on. Our first case.’ Brienne said moving to the light box and throwing a file down. 

'11 July 2012 AC a body of a young 22 year old male named Viserys Targaryen was found in a park on the centre of Kings Landing. Skull was found to have received trauma and damage to the right lung. Body was found with a brand on the right hip.' Brienne said, handing out photos. 

'21 July 2012 AC another body of a young man. 19 year old Ramsay Bolton was found in woodland just off of Visenya's hill. Same Modus Operandi with the caved in skull, lung damage and brand.' Brienne said, handing out other photos. 

'This case went cold until recently due to a lack of evidence. That was until three days ago during dredging work in the peat marshes to create a new dry Dock in the Naval Docks in the port a body of a male was recovered. After scientific testing the body was found to be eight years old and that of missing 17 year old Joffrey Baratheon who went missing on 31 July 2012 AC. The body was found to have the same cranial damage as well as a punctured lung and the brand. What is interesting is where the body was found in peat it had preserved the body perfectly and where other two bodies were found stripped naked and had no belongings. Mr Baratheons body was found to be fully dressed and had tickets in his pocket to a gig at The Sept for the night he disappeared. The venue still has CCTV of that night so we will be able to track down this serial killer.' Brienne said.to her team

Jamie took the pictures of each body and pinned them to a board and wrote their names next to each as well as a photo of them before their deaths. 

'Three murders, the same MO, three young men and a possible serial killer out there.' Jaime said fiddling with a pen. 

'Indeed, let's go catch us a serial killer.' Cat said. 

Podrick then entered the room with boxes of files and evidence found on Joffrey's body

'I'll contact the Sept.' Jon said getting to work. 

'Good.' Brienne said moving into her office confident that it would be her team that would crack the case that has baffled so many detectives before them.


	2. Enquiries and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little further back story and more depth into the case! Enjoy! Pure! Xx

It was a murky day in Kings Landing. Brienne was walking to the docs with coffees in hand.

‘Guvner, is this the spot? Jaime asked, taking his cappuccino from Brienne.

‘Yeah, this is the place where Mr. Baratheons body was found. There is the tenth plot of the docs and there is the power plant. This space has remained almost untouched for its life since the Lannister rule of Westeros and has been barren wasteland. As the port is enclosed in corrugated iron fencing it wouldn't have been seen, the same for the powerplant. This land could have been dug up with people not noticing as per the woodland to its rear. It’s almost as if the body was never meant to be found. Luckily for us it was.’ Brienne said, checking her notebook for the notes she had taken the night before. 

‘Right Cat and Jon I’d like for you two to go to the Sept and view the CCTV I’ve had pulled and ask around any staff. See if Joffrey was well known. Jaime and I are off to the Baratheon residence to see his parents. Meet back at the office after lunch.’ Brienne said, dismissing her team.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Brienne drove Jaime in near silence to the Baratheon residence. After driving to an affluent area near the Red Keep she arrived at a sprawling townhouse.

‘They’re pretty wealthy then. Could possibly be a ruse for money.’ Brienne said remembering the two other victims had been from families of wealth.

‘Good idea Guv.’ Jaime said as he rang the bell.

The door was opened by a security guard by the name of Gregor who allowed Brienne and Jaime into the house and told them to wait in the lobby. A blonde bombshell clad in black flowed into the room.

‘Cersei Baratheon, I’m DSI Brienne Tarth and this is DS Jaime Lannister of the Kings Landing Metropolitan police were investigating the murder of your son Joffrey.’ Brienne said sincerely.

‘My baby, after all of this time I still thought he would come back to me. You should’ve done your job better.’ Cersei said beside herself, throwing herself at Jaime.

‘I tried of no avail.’ Jaime said sympathetically. 

‘Mrs Baratheon why don’t you take us somewhere to sit and ask you some questions.’ Brienne suggested.

‘Sure, do you want some tea or something stronger? I’ll get you some.’ Cersei said remembering her etiquette.

‘Two teas would be lovely thank you.’ Brienne said as Cersei ran from the room.

‘Do you know her?’ Brienne asked scared Jaime would have to be struck from the case.

‘Our parents were married but divorced when we were teens. I haven't seen her properly in over twenty years. We used to shag when we were teenagers but nothing more.’ Jaime said, talking of his ex-step sister.

‘Good, you can remain on the case then.’ Brienne said relieved. 

Cersei soon returned to the room with a tea tray with three cups and a plate of biscuits. 

‘So Mrs. Baratheon, When was the last time you saw your son?’ Brienne asked, taking a cup of tea and a bourbon biscuit.

‘Eight years ago. He was going to a gig at the Sept with some friends and didn’t return. I thought the day after he’d just gone home with some girl or kipped on the sofa at a friend's house hungover after it and that's why it took me days to report his disappearance. He normally did it and I’d imagine you know what teenagers are like with phones. You can never get hold of them.’ Cersei said through tears.

‘Thank you Mrs. Baratheon, this is very helpful.’ Brienne said.

‘What band was he seeing and was he there with anyone else? Jaime asked.

‘Faceless I think, the indie band from Braavos, he was going with his friend Sandor I believe. But, Sandor and him had a row days before about how Joffrey was treating his on off girlfriend Sansa as he’d began cheating with an older woman named Margaery who was seeing his Uncle Renly at the time. I knew he must be dead after eight years. What I have missed university graduation, a possible wedding and grandchildren. I never gave up hope he’d be found. You gave me hope after that phone call Jaime. Hope. Now my baby is dead and you bastard made it worse. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.’ Cersei said running over to Jaime crying and thumping his chest. 

‘Okay, that will be all Mrs. Baratheon. We’re leaving now and we’ll be in touch’ Brienne said pulling her off of Jaime and taking their belongings and scarpering quickly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

During Brienne and Jaime’s time with an upset Cersei, Jon and Catelyn were checking out the Sept. 

‘Here we are the Sept, there is the seven industrial estate which is being built and that is the restaurant quarter.’ Jon said, pointing out places of interest.

‘A pretty busy place apart from the industrial estate being an abandoned factory up until this year.’ Cat said, thinking how easy it would be to take a body from the Sept to Joffrey’s resting place.

Before long a door opened and a man came out.

‘Hugh Septon, owner of the Sept.’ He said, shaking Cat and Jons hands. They engaged in small talk before being taken to the security room where the CCTV was kept.

‘This is from the day of the Faceless gig from what you told us of the date. We’ve located Mr. Baratheon as he was a regular and held a loyalty card. He comes in alone and leaves a few hours into the gig with a cloaked figure whose face we cannot make out, they may have been wearing a mask we think. Then they cross the street.’ Hugh said.

‘I think with that guise that they are our murderer.’ Jon said peering into the screen further.

‘Can we have a copy of this.’ Cat asked. 

‘Of course, you can keep this.’ Hugh said, taking the CD from the computer and passing it to Cat who put it in an evidence bag.

‘Cat come here and check this out gigs happened both on the 10th and 20th of July 2012. Some banned called Flayer and another named Dragons Blood.’ Ushering to the posters on the wall.

‘Interesting the days that Mr. Targaryen and Mr. Bolton went missing. You wouldn't have the CCTV for these gigs would you?’ Cat asked, turning to Hugh.

‘I do, give me a minute.’ Hugh said, searching the filing cabinet for those days. 

‘Here we are.’ Hugh said passing them over to Cat and Jon. 

‘Thank you I was wondering if we could take these too.’ Jon asked

‘Of course provided I can quickly take copies for our records?’ Hugh asked.

‘Of course, wonderful.’ Cat said as Hugh took back the CD and disappeared for a couple of minutes to copy it and quickly returned with copies.

‘Thank you, well we’ll be in touch if we need any further information.’ Jon said standing up as him and Cat shook Hughs hand again and left the building.

‘This is eerie, we’re looking at connected serial murders if the gigs could be how they all came to their ends. This is huge.’ Cat said as a shiver overcame her as she looked over at the development taking place at the industrial estate.

‘It is, let’s pop to a cafe I know for a coffee before we return to the office.’ Jon said as they got into his car and drove off sensing Cat's uncomfort knowing she'd need her guilty pleasure - a sweet tea and Lysian pastry.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Brienne was shooting at the range trying to devour any features of the interview with Cersei days earlier for any major parts. Brienne loaded her gun before turning to the figure next to her. 

‘There’s another empty cubicle.’ Brienne said turning to Jaime still angry at how his presence impacted the interview.

‘This one suits me fine.’ Jaime said blase and took a gun and began to shoot at the targets.

‘I’m sorry okay, how was I to know Cersei would react in that way. We were children when we shagged. She was always wild and pretty, I was a horny teenager. You probably know how disgusting boys can be at that age honey. I’ve heard what some of the boys were like to you in training. Vicious and full of hormones wench.’ Jaime said, loading again.

‘I know but you could damage this case. This is my last chance to regain my honour. Maybe you are as bent and dishonourable as they say Kingslayer.’ Brienne said out of anger taking a shot.

‘I am not a kingslayer. Aerys Targaryen was the bent one. He was involved in the wildfyre mafia and conspiracy. He asked me to bring me my father’s heart for his sadistic pleasures. He harboured pedophiles, rapists and murderers in the ring and ensured they would evade true justice and raped and murdered himself. I found out when it was nearly too late and he was going to induce much of the management into this and create a terror plot on the kings council as part of a coup to install some completely random man as king. It was my honour against precious philanthical Aerys Targaryen who had the city and country under his thumb. A mad man and sufferer of mental illness which was unknown. He needed taking out. I only punched him after he threatened my father and I found him threatening to kill his heavily pregnant wife after she watched their child die in front of her. I punched him only once but his head hit a table and caused a bang. He was dead. My trunchen fell from my belt and landed in the blood. I never meant to kill him.’ Jaime said, cornering Brienne and spitting his word out in anger. 

‘If this is true, why not tell HR?’ Brienne said slightly scared but sympathetically. 

‘Honourable Ex-Chief Commissioner Stark caught me and saw what he saw. He didn’t bother to hear my story and I was lucky not to be put in prison myself. Selmy was the only one who stuck up for me and is the reason I have my freedom and job now. I mean by what right does Stark get to judge me. By what right.’ Jaime ranted as he was cut off with Brienne's phone ringing.

Brienne took the call and hung up to Jaime walking away.

‘Lannister!’ Brienne said as she took Jaime’s hand.

‘Jaime, call me Jaime.’ Jaime pleaded through teary eyes and pleading for forgiveness.

‘Jaime, They’ve uncovered some remains at the industrial park development near the Sept,with clothing attached. Skull damage and a circular burn on the fabric which the corpse is wearing.’ Brienne said with her eyes flowing but kind with forgiveness and apology.

‘Another victim.’ Jaime said with the wind taken from him.

‘A fourth victim indeed.’ Brienne said in shock as she leaned against the wall with Jaime’s hand still in hers.


	3. Victim no. 4 and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is victim number 4 and this woman? All will be revealed. Enjoy!

A desolate, barren site was found as the group got out from Brienne’s car. Cat had another shiver run down her spine.

‘Your body was telling you something happened here.’ Jon said remembering how Cat had shivered when seeing this site days before.

‘It was as if terrible things had happened here. Now I know it was my gut instinct telling me.’ Cat said with sadness in her voice.

‘Ah Brienne.’ A hazmat suit clad Podrick said walking up to his superior.

‘Podrick, nice to see you.’ Brienne said hugging the young officer who she was keen to mentor.

‘Can we begin.’ Pod said, ushering to his notebook.

‘Of course.’ Brienne said ready for the new story to be told and walking towards a forensics tent to get changed into a hazmat suit.

‘Builders were putting in foundations and during excavations was when they uncovered a trap door. When after further examination it was found to be a sub-basement room of soughts. The walls are found to be covered in newspaper cuttings and pictures of a young female. Also found has been a cloak and 4 pictures of men on the windows and profiles of each taken from screen captures of their social media accounts as well as personal ones that could have been taken from a private Detective the killer hired or the killer himself as he looks like he follows people with the candids of the female. Anyway, When leaving the builder uncovered a skeleton after dropping his torch.’ Pod said, listing off his notes.

‘What was this building prior to its demolition?’ Jaime asked surveying over the large plot of land.

‘It was an underwear factory and was sometimes used as a sexshop and brothel in an adjoining building.’ Podrick remembered as he lived nearby as a child.

‘One of dubious reputation then.’ Jon said thinking how apped it was now involved in such a major case.

‘Indeed. Are we all suited and booted and ready to go down the shaft?’ Pod asked.

‘Yes,i believe we all are.’ Brienne said as she followed Podrick down the ladder having changed into a hazmat suit, show covers and gloves. After Pod had helped her down safely, Brienne turned on her torch to see the dank cellar ehich had a tiny amount of lighting from a small lighting rig. After her team was safely downstairs they started their viewings of the cellar. 

Brienne took time viewing the skeleton and the photos on the wall. She was particularly intrigued by the pictures of the beautiful young woman on the wall.

‘Theon Greyjoy.’ Cat said, looking at the profile of the only man who wasn't aware of them at that time.

‘It’s definitely him.’ Jaime said peering into the photo then moving to the remains of the man.

‘How do you know?’ Jon said a little cocky as he thought of Jamie as a bit of a up himself know it all.

‘The missing tooth on the bottom row and the silver on the top.’ Jaime as he motioned to the skeleton's mouth smirking.

'His clothing suggests a lot of leather involved including a small necklace of sorts that looks like a kracken of the old Greyjoy sigil.' Jon said annoyed at how Jaime was correct for something so tiny. 

‘Interesting there's all of these dates on the wall for concerts for The Sept.’ Brienne said changing the subject as she could see her boys getting into a heated discussion and being in a crime scene a fight was the wrong place for that to occur.

‘Hang on they match up to the ones I saw in Hugh Septon’s office. Flayer, Dragons Blood, Faceless and now Kraken's Eye. The date of that one predeseads all of the murders we have currently too.’ Jon said seeing the concert took place earlier that year in May on the 25th.

‘What’s even more interesting is how all of these sites come together on this map. X marks the spot as they say.’ Cat said ushering to the map which had the four murders plotted out and connected with string. The string shape looked eerily like the brand all bodies had on their right hips as well

‘The Vault, Maidens Street. Thats a clothing store isn’t it?’ Jon asked.

‘Yes, they specialise in lingerie.’ Brienne said after remembering buying some new bathers from there for the last time she went home to Tarth.

‘Right have forensics, bag everything and photograph the entire site. Cat I need you to go undercover to the Vault and pretend to be searching for new underwear. Jon, search for anything on Mr Greyjoy here see what’s on the database, missing persons. Jaime we need to see Mrs Daenerys Drogo, Viserys' sister.’ Brienne said ushering her team onto their jobs. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Cat went along to the lingerie shop and posed as a woman looking to purchase some underwear for her younger girlfriend soon enough she gained the attention of a sales assistant.

‘Hi need any help?’ A pretty blonde helped her out.

‘Hi, I'm browsing for something for my girlfriend, Alayne for maidens day soon. She’s a little younger than me. She’s a redhead so I want something to match her colouring and quite the tall, curvaceous woman.’ Cat said, thinking of the first person to come to mind. The woman from the pictures in the cellar.

‘She sounds like my old boss Sansa.’ The blonde said ushering to a selection of green silk underwear.

‘These would be perfect but you don’t have Alayne's size.’ Cat said disheartened.

‘Come to the desk and I’ll write down the product code for you to search at home for it online. Our internet connection has been off today as some idiot doing road works outside accidently drilled through our Internet cable so it’s impossible for me to search for them on our westerwebsite. We've also only been able to take cash today. So annoying and many customers have been annoyed, been mildly abusive and then walked out. Must get onto Mr B about it. ’ The blond named Myrci rattled on walking to the desk taking an underwear set with her.

When Cat joined her having had a laugh at the potty mouthed sales assistant at the desk, she saw a photo behind her.

‘Is that this Sansa you were on about who looks like my girlfriend Alayne?’ Cat said looking at the woman in the picture who was in the pictures found in the cellar that morning. 

‘Yeah she left here recently. She was the manager for a while and she used to work here through university. She left eighteen months ago to start work at a law firm. A lovely girl although she had her demons. She had this boyfriend who disappeared into thin air and had troubles with a few boys before him. I think she may have either been abused by some boyfriends or she may have been raped but I didn’t wanna pry. She went quiet after the boyfriend's disappearance but always felt like she was either being watched or had a stalker. Then there's the pervy boss. Sorry me and my big mouth telling stories to someone you don't know. Here’s your code and thanks for your custom. Hope to see you again soon.’ Myrci said releasing her mouth wasn’t connected to her brain.

Cat left the shop stunned. This Sansa girl felt like a big part of the case and one she wanted to track down.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Whilst Cat was making inquiries in the shop, Jon went back to the office to search the database for Theon. As he thought he was on the missing persons register and had been for even longer than they had found the poster to be dated. Theon came from a family of seamen and was the last in his family line. His brothers and sister had died in a conflict in the southern isles and his father had been in a murder suicide with his uncle. His mother had been sectioned early in his life and had committed suicide in hospital after her husbands death. As such Theon grew up in care on the Iron Islands and later on in the North. He had run away not long after his fifteenth birthday in 2005 after a trip to Kings Landing. Then something that Jon came across startled him.

A piece of his DNA was on the system due to a shoplifting offence and it had matched one found after a sexual assault on a minor in 2011 and a warrant was out for his arrest. This was groundbreaking. Just as Jon became excited he saw that the forensics had come back with conclusive results that this man was Theon Greyjoy, another interesting thing that came back was a couple of samples of handwriting and differing DNA samples that matched none of his team members, the forensic team nor Mr Greyjoy himself. This DNA sequence was from their serial killer.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As Brienne and Jaime drove up to Daenerys rustic country manor house on the outside of the city they could see money and affluence.

Brienne went up to the doorway and knocked. A blonde woman who was holding a young boy in her arms answered.

‘Hello.’ The blonde beauty said.

‘Hi Daenerys Drogo, I’m Brienne Tarth with Kings Landing Metropolitan police. This is my associate Jaime Lannister. We are relooking into your brother's death after the findings of the remains of two other bodies.’ Brienne said flashing her badge.

‘You two better have come in. Rhaego, go and find daddy and the dogs.’ Dany notioned to her son.

‘Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion.’ Rhaego shouted as three great danes came running after him leaving the room.

‘We’ll go to the conservatory.’ Dany notioned to her guests and sat them down to refreshments.

‘Before you start, Hello Jaime, long time no see. Don’t panic, I know what you did wasn’t what people say. My mother explained how volatile and tyrannical my father could be. I don't think you’re bent. I tell you what, If you solve the case of who killed Viserys I’ll see to getting you pardoned.’ Dany said in a political way. Afterall she was the member of the small council for trade and was tipped to be the next president.

‘Thank you. But today we have to get on with this.’ Jaime said, trying not to get teary.

‘Early yesterday evening we found the remains of another young man who died in the same way your brother did. Hit on the head and we think branded due to a consistent scorch mark on the clothing. Our associate has phoned us with the forensics report which gives us the man of Theon Greyjoy as the victim of this. We were wondering if your brother knew Theon?' Brienne said carefully as she slipped a photo of Theon taken from the wall of the cellar over to Dany in its plastic bag. 

'I recognise him. He used to hang around with this guy called Ram. What was his name? That's it, Reek. They called themselves Ram and Reek. They were Best friends, Viserys used to hang around them from time to time. They'd always talk about family cults and how our families were descended from the second age of heroes and the red she wolf some kind of mystical animal I'd think maybe a direwolf of sorts. Ram had a brother Dom who was at a party of Vis' once you can find out more from him.' Dany said, slipping the photo back.

'Is there any other information you can give us of what happened prior to Viserys' death?' Jaime asked, wondering if any new knowledge was on Dany's head. 

'I was 19 at the time and was away at university in Mereen so I wasn't around. All I knew and I told this to the detective at the time that I spoke to Viserys the day before. He was going to some Dragon concert that I'd never heard of. Some new band, you know the ones who won best musical achievement at the Westies this year. He was excited as a free ticket had come through the door that week claiming to have been won in a competition which Viserys thought odd as he couldn't remember even entering one.' Dany said reiterating the same story from eight years ago.

'One last question Mrs Drogo, does the name Joffrey Baratheon mean anything to you?' Asked Brienne. 

'Not that I can think of no apart from the missing, sorry now deceased man that is.' Dany said to the pair remembering the news story of the uncovering of Joffeeys remains earlier that week. They drank their tea and ate a biscuit before raising from their seats and shaking hands and showing them out. 

Brienne and Jaime sat in her car and went through the case file.

'That's it, Ramsay's brother is called Domeric, he's our Ram's Dom. He lives thirty minutes away. Let's pay him a quick visit.' Jaime said knowing Dom meant something. 

After a speedy 25 minute drive the partners arrived at a gothic style house and rang the gargoyle shaped door bell. 

'Whose there.' Said a dark haired young man. 

'DCI Tarth this is DS Lannister we're reopening your brothers murder. We just wish to ask a few questions. 

'Shoot then.' An annoyed Domeric said. 

'Firstly did you know this guy?' Jaime said, holding the photo of Theon. 

'Yeah that's Ramsay's bestie Reek. Kinda gaunt and fucking creepy. Always here one minute thwn Ram wouldn't see him for weeks maybe months on end. They both had this obsession over this red she wolf together.' Domeric said, remembering his younger half brother's friend. 

'She wolf? So into animals then?' Brienne queried. 

'No the shewolf was a girl Susan or Salsa or something. They came home one night how them and the dragon had nailed her. Pricks. They liked to fuck around with girls into that BDSM stuff I think.' Dom said he was disgusted at his brother's very public tastes. 

'Wonderful also what did your brother do the night he died?' Jaime asked, taking notes.

'Free tickets to this gig in town, some fucking odd band Flayer. He got the tickets for free. Said he won a competition despite not remembering. The silly cunt must've been high when he entered it, the twat.' Dom said lighting a cigarette

'Thank you we'll be in touch with any new breakthroughs.' Brienne said leaving seeing there was no love lost between the brothers and disgusted at Domerics language. 

After getting back into the car Brienne quickly phoned Cersei who revealed the same thing that Joffrey had acquired the tickets for the faceless gig through winning them from some online competition. 

'Well we now know these were all definitely premeditated and linked. We need to find this redhead Susan now. She's the last piece in the puzzle. I can feel it.' Brienne said driving off confident that cracking this case was around the corner.


	4. The plot thickens and the big reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed soon! Enjoy!

A long day in the office had centred on the search for this young redhead when Cat came into the office.

‘This the new suspect?’ Cat asked looking at the picture of the redhead on the board. 

‘Yeah her name is Susan or Salsa.’ Jaime said going back to his work.

‘Salsa! Her name is Sansa. She worked in the lingerie shop.’ Cat said laughing.

‘What!’ Three shouts echoed around the room

‘Yeah she worked there up until a couple of years ago before leaving university and starting work at a law firm. She’s the first person who came to mind when I was going incognito. The sales assistant told me of troubles with boys and a possibility of a sexual assault. She also pointed to the possibility of a stalker and a pervy boss.’ Cat said relaying what she had been told.

‘A sexual assault. That’s it!’ Jon said hurrying to his computer and looking up the sample they had on file of Theon’s DNA.

‘I was looking up young Mr Greyjoy earlier and he was on the DNA database for shoplifting as a minor and there was also a match in a sexual assault case on a child. A young woman named Sansa Stark.’ Jon said turning his screen around to show the page. 

‘Hang on there are two other DNA sequences. Daenerys and the very desirable Domeric both said about some red, she wolf that their siblings were trying to pursue. Red hair and descended from the Stark family the famous wolves of old. What if this is the red she wolf. I’d like those sequences and those of Mr Targaryen and Mr Bolton run. If so, we're looking at revenge killings.’ Brienne said swallowing.

‘These murders all look too male. Poison and gunshots are the feminine ways of murder. This is much more masculine with brute force involved.’ Jaime made clear.

‘True, What about this boyfriend, maybe retaliation from him. He tortured it out of Theon and then went after the other two. But where does that leave Joffrey?’ Catelyn thought, tapping her chin. 

Before any future questions could be asked Pod crashed into the room. 

‘We’ve got a full DNA sequence from the cloak running as we speak, the results will be ready in the morning and we’re gonna run them on the database for any matches.’ Pod said slightly out of breath.

‘Excellent, good work Pod.’ Said Jaime, giving the young police officer a pat on the shoulder. Brienne smiled at this. She was warming up to the misunderstood man in-front of her and really appreciated seeing his vulnerable side in front of Daenerys yesterday. 

‘Back to Sansa Stark. Can we check for an address?’ Brienne said getting back to the task in hand. 

‘Already on it guvnor, There’s an address for a family home on Winterfell Avenue and a phone number. I’ll ring it now.’ Jon said picking up the phone and dialling the number.

‘Hello, this is Jon Arryn from the Kings Landing Metropolitan Police. We understand that this is the address of a Sansa Stark who we believe would be of help with our enquiries. Yeah… Okay.. That's fine… Really??? Thank you… You’ve been such a help… Bye.’ Jon said scurrying down an address.

‘The address for one Sansa Clegane formerly Stark for a house near Visenya’s hill.’ Jon said handing a piece of paper over to Brienne.

‘Clegane I know that name. The family were friends of my fathers. Two boys Gregor and Sandor. That's it Joffrey was dating a Sansa and a Sandor was annoyed at his treatment of her and his infidelity.’ Jaime said, having an eureka moment.

‘Clegane may be our murderer then. Taking those down who besmirched Sansa’s honour. It for sure adds up.’ Cat said, still thinking something was up.

‘Right Jaime, you're with me we have a wolf to see. Cat and Jon find out as much as you can on Mrs Clegane.’ Brienne said picking her belongings up and giving her orders out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A silent car journey was interrupted by a feminine voice cutting the air like a knife.

‘I appreciate the vulnerable side I saw of you at Daenerys’ house. People really have you wrong and I’m sorry for my use of the word kingslayer and questioning your honour. You have my complete apology.’ Brienne said to the man she was growing quite fond of.

‘Thank you. I’m also sorry for being rude at the beginning. It seems we were both extremely understanding of each other’s past difficulties eh? Let’s start afresh?’ Jaime asked hopefully.

‘Indeed. Hi I’m DSI Brienne Tarth.’ Brienne said, extending her unused hand, giggling in a girly way.

‘Hi I’m DS Jaime Lannister.’ Jaime said, taking her hand himself laughing.

‘Tell you what I’ll take you out for a drink if we crack this case by the end of the week.’ Brienne said with a raised eyebrow and smile.

‘It’s a date.’ Jaime said with his trademark smirk as Brienne pulled up at the opulent Clegane residence.

‘I know she’s meant to be a lawyer but this house definitely couldn’t have been paid for by Clegane. His family weren’t exactly affluent.’ Jaime remarked. 

‘Well let’s find out.’ Brienne said knocking on the door.

‘Hello.’ A gruff, scarred man who was even taller then Brienne if possible said.

‘Sandor Clegane. I’m DSI Brienne Tarth. This is DS Jaime Lannister. We’re here to talk to you and your wife about our investigations into the murders of Viserys Targaryen, Joffrey Baratheon, Ramsay Bolton and Theon Greyjoy.’ Brienne said emotionless.

‘You had better come in.’ Sandor said beckoning them into the room. 

‘Honey who is it?’ A visibly heavily pregnant Sansa walked in. 

‘Baby it’s the police there here to talk to us about Joffrey’s murder.’ Sandor said walking over to his wife.

‘Okay come into the living room then.’ Sansa said ushering them to the room and elegantly sitting down for a lady of her current size.

‘So our first point of call isn’t Mr Baratheon’s murder it is for your sexual assault.’ Brienne said forthrightly.

‘Right.’ Sansa said as the colour drained from her face and as Sandor took her in his arms.

‘We have found a match to one of your attackers. One Theon Greyjoy.’ Jaime said with sincerity.

‘That weed. If he wasn’t already dead what I’d do to him.’ Sandor said, his face showing his anger.

‘You know him?’ Brienne said surprised.

‘I knew him and his friend Ramsay Bolton. Reek and Ram were friends with Sansa’s older brother here before his untimely death in a fire. They always thought that Robb had betrayed them for his new job in the government and decided to plan to do something to retaliate. I knew of their plans but never realised it involved Sansa.’ Sandor said, taking his face in his hands. 

‘Baby, it’s not your fault only theirs. Like it wasn’t mine the day I was raped walking home from school.’ Sansa calming her husband down.

‘What I don’t understand is there were three men who attacked me.’ Sansa said in confusion.

‘Well we think the third was a Viserys Targaryen a known associate of theirs.’ Jaime said calmly.

‘Viserys? He’s my cousin's uncle. Okay he made a pass at me at a party and said I’d woken the dragon when I rebuffed him but why would he do this?’ Sansa asked.

‘Viserys was a known man to have mental health problems and perverse views on women. You challenged his views on women being his for the taking. It’s clear he joined in on this plot to show you what you needed in his eyes, punishment. We're also led to believe he was infatuated with the ancient family dynasties you come from and that may have also incensed him.’ Brienne asked.

‘But what does this have to do with The Brander?’ Sandor asked using the name that was being used by the media for the serial killer.

‘Well between the three men and Mr. Baratheon the most common thing to come up in their lives is you Sansa. We found a map that when all murder locations are connected created an X on your former work place, The Vault. They all converge on you and whose besmirched your honour with Joffrey’s infidelity being his. We thought of Clegane here as a possible suspect. If you would both be able to provide a sample of DNA as we have one already of the murderers.’ Brienne asked.

‘I’ll happily provide one although the night of Joffrey’s disappearance I was in fact in custody. I got into a brawl earlier that evening and was in prison for drunk and disorderly behaviour.’ Sandor said, telling his alibi.

‘Just routine for now. Also Sansa can we find out yours?’ Brienne asked.

‘I was in Vaes Dothrak on a summer school camp educating impoverished children.’ Sansa said, saying she was half the world away. 

‘Interesting. Has anything odd happened in your life up since then?’ Jaime probed.

‘I had a stalker from that point in my life and a creepy boss who made unwanted advances towards me.’ Sansa said about the fear she still had of the figure she still often saw.

‘What was that boss's name?’ Jaime asked,writing down all of this information.

‘We called him Mr. B or Littlefinger, But, hes otherwise known as Petyr Baelish.’ Sansa told him.

‘Thank you, could you come down to the station with us to take DNA samples please Clegane?’ Brienne asked.

‘Of course.’ Sandor said standing up to fetch his and Sansa’s belongings. 

‘Good to see you Lannister, I never believed the rumours. You were always too much of a suck up to properly kill someone.’ Sandor said to Jaime.

‘Thanks Clegane.’ Jaime said feeling as his credibility was coming back causing him to smile at Brienne. 'God’s! Her eyes are remarkable' He said to himself.

The foursome got into Brienne’s car and drove to the station where Cersei was waiting.

‘I’m so sorry but I found this today. It's the letter that came with Joffrey’s free ticket and then I got this.’ Cersei said passing a threatening letter over to Jaime. 

‘This is the same writing from the cellar.’ Brienne said shocked.

‘Wait that’s not all. I was followed here. He’s waiting over my shoulder.’ Cersei said looking into the mirror plated wall over to the other side of the street outside.

‘Fuck.’ Sansa said weekly and going grey.

‘Baby, what is it.’ Clegane said, holding his wife.

‘That’s him, that’s my stalker.’ Sansa said as Sandor sat her down. 

Jaime and Brienne ran from the building over the road and saw he was gone by the time he had. 

‘I need CCTV now. I think that’s our murderer.’ Brienne said, demanding the tape.

For their safety Sansa, Sandor and Cersei were ushered into the room where the team were investigating.

‘Guvnor we managed to fast track the DNA, the results will be here in the next hour. And the others came through; they were that of Targaryen and Bolton.’ Pod said to Brienne.

‘Excellent.’ Brienne said, still shaken.

‘I’ve also checked out the CCTV of the Sept of the night's gigs. Hugh popped in with the one for Kraken and our caped masked man appears in all. He’s too short to be Mr Clegane here and too tall to be Sansa’ Jon said looking deeply into it.

‘Check this out quickly Cat.’ Jaime said, throwing her the DVD with the CCTV from earlier on.

‘This is outside. Okay oh the seven that's him. Same apron and mask. Hang on I remember seeing that in the Vault.’ Cat said looking into the zoomed in frame.

Sansa drifted over to the computer monitor.

‘Yes we sold them for years not very popular apart from in the BDSM community. They came from a factory on Sept Street. The Vault and factory had the same owners’ Sansa said taken aback, remembering the masks and with all of the facts suddenly coming back to her.

‘Who owned the factory and Chataya’s sex shop, Sansa?’ Brienne asked with a hunch to who it was.

'We have a match on the system for the DNA found at the cellar and on the cloak for a drunk driving offence back in 2000. It's being sent to Jaime at this moment.’ Pod said shouting over

Jaime scrambled over to his computer.

‘Who was it Sansa?’ Cat asked again gently, taking the visibly shaken pregnant woman's arm.

‘Petyr Baelish’ Both Sansa and Jaime said at the same time in verbatim.


	5. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that cliffhanger heres the final chapter your all dying for. Thank you for keeping with the story too. Enjoy, Pure! Xx

The office was thrown into chaos at Sansa and Jaime’s statement and after they’d regained some semblance of normality they discussed the revelation handed to them.

‘Well firstly we need to find out an address for this Mr Baelish and we need to arrest him and get a warrant to search his property.’ Brienne said shocked at how quickly they had cracked this case. 

‘I’ll get onto the warrant.’ Catelyn said typing away.

‘Us two will find Baelish's address guvnor.’ Jaime said ushering to himself and Jon.

‘Right, thank you. Sansa, Sandor and Cersei can I get you anything? Some sweet tea and biscuits I think are in order.’ Brienne said to Pod who shot off to the canteen.

‘I’m just shocked but why me?’ Sansa said upset and in disbelief.

‘Babe we won’t know until they bring the bastard in. Just keep calm and don’t stress think of the baby’ Sandor said soothing his wife.

‘Sansa, I know we haven’t seen each other for years. I don’t blame you at all Joffrey was my son but I knew he could be a monster but this isn’t your fault. Just listen to your husband. Stress at this time in a pregnancy could be disastrous. Keep calm little dove.’ Cersei said trying to cheer Sansa up with the term of endearment she used to have for Sansa when she dated Joffrey.

‘Thank you!.’ Jaime said slamming the phone down. 

‘One current address for Petyr Baelish.’ Jaime said, tearing the piece of paper he was scrawling on off of the pad and handing it to Brienne. 

Brienne picked up the phone and dialled a number.

‘DSI Tarth here I need an armed response unit and a warrant please we have a solid suspect for The Brander murders. Yep thank you. Meet you outside.’ Brienne said returning the phone to its caddy.

‘Sansa, Sandor and Cersei I’m gonna send you guys to a safe house and the car is in the basement car pack to take you there until we have charged Mr. Baelish and he is detained, this is for your safety as hes shown himself to you and with him on the loose it could be dangerous not to have you somewhere safely. Everyone please get your coats, it's time to catch us as a serial killer.’ Brienne said, sweeping out of the room. 

After successfully depositing Sansa, Sandor and Cersei in a blacked out van. Brienne and her team met up with the armed response unit and went off to Baelish’s home.

A short drive later and the very moment they pulled up at Baelish’s property. The team saw him quickly dart from the property with a backpack on his back. It was clear he was running for his life.

‘Cat, Jon secure the house. Jaime you’re with me.’ Brienne said heading off in their pursuit.

Jaime and Brienne pursued Baelish for a good twenty minutes across the affluent neighborhood he lived in until after he tripped up on a tree root Brienne and Jaime finally caught him. After Jaime yanked him up from the ground and roughed him up a bit.

‘Petyr Baelish I am arresting you for the murders of Joffrey Baratheon, Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton and Viserys Targaryen. I am also charging you for the stalking and harassment of Sansa Stark. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say, may be given in evidence.’ Brienne said reading him his rights and putting his hands in handcuffs.

Brienne handed Baelish over to Jaime and radioed through that they had apprehended Baelish. Jaime then dragged the man back through the housing estate back to his house where he was deposited into a car which had child locks on to avoid his escape and sending the car off to the station. 

‘Guvnor we’ve found something in the attic.’ Cat said to Brienne.

The team climbed the stairs up to the attic to find a veritable shrine to his victims including pictures of them once murdered. On the other side were various pictures of Sansa, some very recent which portrayed her pregnancy and newspaper snippets on the announcement of her engagement and marriage and various snippets taken from her social media platforms. 

‘This is even creepier than the cellar. Almost sexual in a way. ’ Jaime said looking at the gory and explicit images on the wall of the victims in some questionable and embarrassing positions in their nakedness. 

‘Bag the lot.’ Brienne said to the officers around her.

‘Hey he’s got a police file.’ Jaime said spotting it out of the corner of his eye. He put on some gloves and picked it up.

‘What the fuck.’ Jaime said, turning the pages of the file.

‘What is it’ Jon said, walking over and taking the file from Jaime.

‘Good lord.’ Cat said, looking at the pictures of the cctv of Jaime’s altercation with Aerys. But the pictures most importantly proved his innocence

‘Im so sorry.’ Jon and Cat said offering their apologies for getting Jaime wrong all of that time.

‘There’s a CD of the CCTV. How on earth did he have this.’ Jaime said in shock.

‘Looks like he’s also involved in police corruption.’ Brienne said ushering to a book she was reading listing down all of the people Baelish had somehow had dirt on. Including her issue which caused her transferral to UCOS. 

A sudden drop allerted Brienne as she looked at Catelyn who looked as white as the wall.

‘What is it Cat.’ Brienne said, picking the file up her eyes widening after seeing the information which could enable Cat to obtain justice for her husband's death. 

‘This man had his fingers in so many pies and was blackmailing everyone. He's got ammunition on pretty much everyone in the MET.' Jaime said still seething in anger that Baelish held the key to his pardon as he read through yet another file one that contained about Jon being close to fired for a cock up decades ago.

‘Right I want this all boxed up. This could cause revolt within the MET.’ Brienne said getting to work.

After the evidence was all bagged up and logged they all headed back to the station to interview Baelish.

Brienne was driving Jaime back to the station. The tension was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

‘Are you okay.’ Brienne said, pulling over to chat to Jaime.

‘Shocked and in disbelief and I’m seething, The evidence was out there from something that tarnished my reputation which could have exonerated me. Can we use it to do so.’ Jaime looked up at Brienne, his tear filled almost puppy like eyes almost pleading her.

‘Of course we can. I’ll use everything in my power to make sure you are proved innocent. Same with Cat’s Ned his murder will be brought to justice. Even jf it means we have to involve Mrs. Drogo.' Brienne said, taking his face in her hands promising to put her career on the line to get Jaime exonerated.

‘Thank you.’ Jaime said, bringing his hand up to embrace hers. 

A cosmic moment occurred when sapphire met emerald and Jaime and Brienne’s faces moved together and they kissed sweetly. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

‘Anyway we you have an oath to keep up with Lannister, you owe me a date.’ Brienne said, causing Jaime to giggle as she pulled away and continued their drive back to headquarters.

Once they had arrived at headquarters Jamie and Brienne were immediately put to work interviewing Baelish.

‘24th July 2020AC at 19:43PM I am DCI Brienne of Tarth the main interviewing officer, and i Detective Sergeant Jaime Lannister her second. Interviewee Mr. Petyr Baelish charged with the Murders of Theon Greyjoy, Viserys Targaryen, Ramsay Bolton and Joffrey Baratheon.’ Brienne and Jaime spoke into the recording device.

‘Where were you on the nights of the 25th May, 11th, 21st and 31st of July 2012?’ Jaime asked Baelish.

‘At work at my factory.’ Baelish said plainly.

‘Anyone who can back you up with this alibi? Brienne asked.

‘Nope, My secretary went home earlier. I tend to work late as I’m a night owl.’ Baelish said sitting back in a cocky position.

‘Okay, how do you know Sansa Clegane?’ Brienne asked.

‘One of my previous employees. Good worker Sansa, always brought in the customers. Amazing what a pretty face does, not that you could bring in any custom mind.’ Baelish said to Brienne in hopes of provoking her.

Brienne kept her cool and continued.

‘When did you list the land opposite the Sept for sale?’ Jaime asked, trying to contain his anger. ‘How dare this guy insult Brienne’s beauty.’ He said to himself.

‘Eighteen months ago. We bought a bigger unit out in the Bay of Dragons. Cheaper work and better turnaround.’ Baelish commented.

‘Using a sweatshop then.’ Brienne said writing this down.

‘No, I mean yes. What does it matter that’s not illegal over there.’ Baelish said, starting to trip over his words.

‘Well you’re already starting to look amoral with that. Even with you not admitting it we have conclusive proof you were seen with the victims before their murder.’ Jaime said.

‘What! No you don’t that’s false. I’m innocent.’ Baelish said almost shouting.

‘CCTV and DNA you are in deep why lie?’ Brienne said straightforwardly.

‘Cause they deserved it. Those animals hurt my redhaired goddess. Sansa should have been mine. I followed her and pursued her to no end. I thought if I brought down those who were doing her wrong in her past she'd want me.’ Baelish blurted out and upon realising it was too late to backtrack said coolly. 

‘What woman would want a murderer? She was only a minor at this point too.’ Brienne said outraged he had begun to pursue Sansa when she was only fifteen.

‘Age is merely a formality I’ve had younger and I wanted to give her the world and be the only man she’d ever been with. A nice virgin and mine for the taking. So there yes I killed them men. Targaryen, Bolton and Greyjoy were all easy; I heard them bragging about tarnishing her reputation. Baratheon was a bonus. I cannot stand an adulterer. I tortured them with the painful brand and then hundreds of small pin pricks in painful areas. I then gave them a painful, slow death as they slowly drowned in their blood then that gave me so much pleasure seeing them suffer as Sansa had that that point, I smacked them over the head to make sure the deed was done. Then i took photos of them in some quite desirable positions if they had been alive. Those pictures still give me a sense of achievement and satisfaction even now. Better than any sex with a virgin.’ Baelish said, admitting to his crime.

‘Sansa wasn’t a virgin though. She had slept with Joffrey prior to his death.’ Jaime informed a dumbstruck Baelish, disgusted at what he had just said.

‘What!’ Baelish said in surprise.

‘That still doesn’t explain why you had confidential police files in your property.’ Brienne asked trying to change the subject in the uncomfortable conversion slightly confused to how it got into his possession.

‘I guess you’ve heard of the Whispers? Well I‘m their Master.’ Baelish said realising his entire world was crashing down around him.

‘That group isn’t an urban legend, then.’ Jaime said in surprise.

‘Nope we are the biggest underground corruption ring this side of the Narrow Sea. Government, Law enforcement even celebrities and the gentry. We have our fingers in every pie known to man determined to bring the government down and replace it. As the old saying goes, Chaos is a Ladder.’ Baelish said rather smugly.

‘With who?’ Jaime asked.

‘Me of course. I was planning to bomb the government offices. I wanted to rule this land with Sansa at my side as my Queen. She’s intelligent, beautiful and kind, the best Queen Westeros could hope for. I’ve come from nothing; I've worked for everything in life. Played dirty to get there too of course. I’ve got billions behind my name a good philanthropic name and the media love me. I’d be a great king as I’m a great man. I've climbed the ladder i deserve to be at the top of it. You Jaime had to be taken out as you are just weak, same with Ned Stark. Shame his wife hates me rather than an attractive woman if I do say so myself. Would have a go if I could.’ Baelish trailed off.

‘You were an accessory to murder.’ Brienne asked.

‘No I was the one who ordered the murder. Just ordered a hitman to do my dirty work for me.’ Baelish said camly.

‘And Aerys Targaryen?’ Jaime asked.

‘We’ll the old coot was glad to give his life for a good cause. That and he was suffering from a heart condition that would have killed him anyway.’ Baelish answered.

‘Thank you Baelish. I further charge you for the manslaughter of Eddard Stark, rape and sex with a minor, treason, conspiracy to cause terror and perverting the course of justice.’ Brienne said, finishing the interview and leaving the room. 

Cat and Jon came from the room next door where they were listening to the interview and left to go back into the UCOS office and they all sat and had a cup of tea as they were all reeling from the information they had just been informed of. 

Pod came into the room after what felt like hours.

‘He’s been charged with all of his crimes then.’ Pod said cutting through the tension in the air.

‘Yep, I can’t believe we’ve done it and managed to take down the leader of the Whispers all in one sweep.’ Brienne said, swallowing in shock, that her exile from her normal role in the police has given her the ability to solve the case of her career.

‘Me too.’ Jaime said being cut off just as Commissioner Selmy walked through the doors.

‘Excellent work everyone. I couldn’t be prouder of this team. You did it, you solved the impossible case of The Brander and managed to also take down one of the biggest underground crime syndicates that Westeros has ever seen. I’m in awe. Catelyn, this will go on record about Ned’s death and I will see that Baelish is charged and receives a sentence on top of those already to him. Jaime, I hereby offer you a full pardon for what happened as a cause of the Targaryen scandal. The CCTV has been analysed and is shown to be correct. Brienne, your exile is over. I want to offer you a position as Chief Constable of the new drugs squad being set up.’ Selmy said, offering Brienne the opportunity of a lifetime.

‘I’m afraid i’m happy here Commissioner Selmy. Our team is already doing well, I want to stay for a while longer and see what else we can solve.’ Brienne said with her eyeline going to Jaime, knowing she wants to spend more time with her new team and him especially. 

‘Right you are. Well done everyone. I can imagine an award and commendation coming your way.’ Selmy said sweeping from the room.

The team smiled at each other after a long 24 hours before grabbing their coats and going down to the pub for a celebratory drink.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

6 Months Later

‘Jury what is your verdict. Guilty of Not Guilty.’ The justice spoke.

‘Guilty of all charges.’ The foreman of the jury spoke with whispers in abundance in the courtroom of Westeros high court.

‘Peytr Baelish I sentence you to four life sentences all to be served back to back. I sentence you to twenty years for conspiracy to comit murder. I sentence you to ten years for stalking and harassment of Sansa Stark. I sentence you to twenty years for conspiracy to cause terror offences and fifteen years for corruption. I sentence you for ninety years for thirty six cases rape and thirty years for treason. I therefore sentence you to three hundred and sixty five years in prison. Guards take him away.’ The justice spoke, hitting his gamble with a hammer.

Baelish was taken to the cell downstairs where he would later be moved to a category A prison beyond the wall never to see Kings Landing or civilisation again. 

Everyone started to clear the room as the flashes and news anchors from across planetos all stood reporting the landmark occasion of the highest sentence ever given out in history on their respective platforms. Justice has been served for all thirty six women and children whom had all come forward with evidence of historic sexual assault by Baelish. 

‘You alright babe?’ Jaime asked his girlfriend of four months Brienne seeing the shocked expression on her face.

‘We did it. He's in jail and the victims have justice. I’m ecstatic.’ Brienne said kissing Jaime in happiness.

‘I think this calls for a celebration. I’ve booked a table for the two of us at The Winterose.’ Jaime said with a smirk as it was the flashiest restaurant in Westeros.

‘My love, Thank you! I’ll need to go home and change. I just want to see Sansa first. You should go and see Cersei quickly.’ Brienne said in gratitude remembering the black tie dress code.

‘It’s all done and you have your life back then.’ Daenerys Drogo came up behind Jaime and said to him.

‘It is and now I can plan a future that involves love and truth.’ Jaime said, smiling at Brienne.

‘I’m glad. I still owe you a debt though. I said I would sort out everything after you found Viserys killer and you managed to prove your innocence with that. I still owe you. Anytime you ever need a favour make sure to contact me. Also Jaime, Don’t let that woman go. She’s perfect for you.’ Daenerys said to Jaime walking away before Cersei approached him.

‘I can’t thank you enough for helping to lay Joffrey to rest. I’m sorry for my reaction that day too. It wasn’t your fault. It was that scumbag Baelish’s and now he’s gonna pay for it. Just let me know when the wedding is. I’d love to see you completely happy Jai and I think Brienne is your little slice of it.’ Cersei said hugging Jaime before walking away.

Jaime walked over to Brienne pondering what both Dany and Cersei said to him. He had his mother's ring at home ready and he knew Brienne was the love of his life. He'd been uhmming and ahhhing for the last month to propose. Was it time? He walked over to Sansa and Sandor who had their six month old baby boy, Robb in her arms. Sansa had gone into premature labor the moment she found out Baelish had been charged and over the next six months Brienne had become her closest female friend with Brienne being named the godmother of cherub like Robb and Cersei as an honourary grandmother to him as she wasn't likely to have any grandchildren of her own as Joffrey was an only child and with Sansa's parents dead and Cersei helping her through Robb's birth and neonatal time made her the best candidate. The sight of Brienne with a baby made Jaimes heart swell. Yes it was time and he was going to propose to Brienne tonight after Dinner on a walk along the marina.

‘You okay Brienne?’ Jaime asked booping young Robb on the nose.

‘Sansa was telling me of her relief and how thrilled she is now to have justice not only for her period of stalking but Joffrey’s murder.’ Brienne said, handing back the cute red haired, brown eyed boy back to his mother.

Jaime and Brienne walked back to their car together excited for their future together not only as a soon to be engaged couple but as part of a team of crime fighters. A team that was started because of The Brander.


End file.
